


Girls in Space, Be Wary

by DuncanByrne



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Episode: s01e07 Charlie X, F/M, Interspecies Sex, Lap Sex, One Shot, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuncanByrne/pseuds/DuncanByrne
Summary: After teasing Spock in the ready room about his sexual prowess, Uhura returns to his quarters to give him a different kind of entertainment. Based on the episode "Charlie X".





	Girls in Space, Be Wary

I am well aware of Starfleet regulations concerning affairs with subordinates. 

But what am I supposed to do, sitting on the edge of my bed with her youthful form in front of me: her umber skin so smooth, her black eyes so begging, her tiny stature dwarfed by mine, her figure taking so many twists and turns and curves. 

Fascinating. Despite human females being more submissive than Vulcan females, human women possess hips of a curvier and sturdier appearance, as if they are built to be dominated by a Vulcan cock whose rival they have never before observed in a human male…and Nyota radiates this desire, with the alert eagerness in her black eyes and the popped mouth which she uses to display sexual neediness. 

Earlier, she sang so enticingly of how women should never approach me. However, now that she is preparing to entertain me in my quarters, it is clear that this was hypocritical. After all, as she lets down her silky black hair, unzips her tight red dress, slips off her high-heeled boots, peels off her sheer panty hose, unhooks her bra, and finally slips off the irritatingly concealing garment humans call ‘underwear’ from off of her pussy, I see how desperate she is to have my attention, no matter what it takes to obtain it. 

How could she be described as anything but desperate to perform for me when she resumes her song from the rec room again, only this time, she is naked, her slim toes pointed like a ballet dancer’s, her waist forming soft rolls as she leans towards one side or the other, her hardened nipples bare for me to stare at, the smooth globes of her breasts bouncing up and down as she accompanies her song with a girlish dance…

My arousal begins to poke at the top of my uniform, my increased blood-flow causing the confinement of my enlarged cock to my pants to be nearly painful. More so now that she climbs onto the bed with me, crouches with her knees on either side of my legs, lowers her pussy down onto my still-covered waist, grabs the back of my neck with her manicured hands, and slips her tongue into my mouth as if she has no regard for how she’s taunting my rising cock. 

She removes her tongue and her wet lips from my mouth and looks me in the eyes intently. 

“Commander Spock, is it really true that Vulcans are…bigger than human males?” she teases. 

“I suppose that you will have to see,” I remind her. 

Seeming curious to find out, she turns her head down to my waist and grins when she notices my erection bulging out. 

“Someone’s excited,” she says in her breathy alto. 

I gulp as she unzips my uniform, pries my cock out from my clothes, and slowly gives it a long, hard stroke, running her little hand up my cock and rubbing her fingers around my moist head as if she’s contemplating what she wants to do next. I push my cock forward only the slightest bit to move it against her hand, but she shakes her head. 

“No no no, we’re not just doing that, honey. I know what you want,” she tuts, biting her lower lip and smiling. “You want something to look at tonight. And I can give you that something,” she almost challenges. 

I raise my eyebrows yet feel the irresistible urge to stare at her naked body as she turns away from me, spreads her legs so that her knees are to the sides of mine, and slowly lowers herself all the way onto my cock. Her pussy seems to perk up at the actual size of my cock…and after the little lieutenant has put my entire cock up her pussy once, she raises her plump ass again to slowly lower it onto my length. I grab both of her cheeks and squeeze the fat, leaving white finger marks in every dimple in her ass while she gradually bounces up on my cock faster and faster. Every time she shoves my cock inside her faster, her cheeks wobble a little more, a little more, until she is grinding my cock into her tiny opening as fast as she can, the sound of her skin slapping against my moistening green erection filling my ears and the sight of her voluptuous ass rippling with every thrust I send into her pussy filling my line of vision. 

She begins to feel wetter and wetter with the slick goo human females secrete when they are receiving the dominance they’ve been craving. She moans quietly in her girlish voice as I grab onto her waist and thrust into her as fast as I can, my climax beginning to build…

When I see her pussy clench itself around my cock in delight, I am no longer in control of my senses and drown her entire backside in green cum while she pants and seems to wonder if her alien master is done using her body yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave a comment or kudos


End file.
